


Game Night

by galwednesday



Series: Tumblr ficlets 2018 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Natasha is a Twister cryptid, Party Games, Twister - Freeform, everything is silly and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday
Summary: “Steve, I value our friendship dearly,” Tony said. “Which is why I feel it’s only fair to warn you that if you put your foot on this circle, I will bite you. Hard. On the ankle.”Steve looked at the blue circle. Looked at Tony, as if to evaluate the threat level. Looked at the circle again.Tony’s eyes narrowed.“Left foot on blue!” Clint called out gleefully.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely in honor of Steve's 100th birthday, because what better way to celebrate turning 100 than playing Twister with the most hypercompetitive assholes you can find?

“Steve, I value our friendship dearly,” Tony said. “Which is why I feel it’s only fair to warn you that if you put your foot on this circle, I will bite you. Hard. On the ankle.”

Steve looked at the blue circle. Looked at Tony, as if to evaluate the threat level. Looked at the circle again.

Tony’s eyes narrowed.

“Left foot on blue!” Clint called out gleefully.

Tony lunged forward at the same time Steve’s foot shot out like a striking cobra. Their feet thudded into the circle in unison, each firmly occupying half.

“I got there first–”

“–clearly mine–”

“–such a  _cheater_ –”

“–don’t you  _dare_ –”

Their coiled tension collapsed all at once as the flimsy plastic mat ripped down the middle, sending both of them crashing to the floor. On the other edge of the mat, Bucky wobbled but maintained his balance, his left toes just resting on one of the remaining intact blue circles.

“I win!” Bucky shouted.

“The fuck you do,” Tony wheezed, rolling onto his back. Steve had landed half on top of him, with roughly the same results as taking a flying fifty-pound turkey to the sternum. “You’ve been cheating since three turns ago.”

“Clint said left arm on red, my left arm’s on red!”

Bucky’s left arm was balanced on a red circle, palm down, elbow locked, standing straight up. The rest of Bucky was a couple feet away, his left sleeve flapping empty.

“You're not even wearing it!” Steve rolled over and grabbed Bucky’s ankle, pulling him down into the heap of limbs. There was a brief wrestling match that devolved into Steve doing his best to give Bucky a noogie while Bucky tried to toss him over his shoulders into the end table. Tony army-crawled out of the danger zone towards the couch, where Bruce was watching with the kind of horrified fascination usually reserved for train derailments. Clint was taking pictures with his phone to send to Natasha, who wasn’t allowed in the Tower during Twister games. She had earned herself a lifetime ban by somehow beating  _Reed Richards_ , after which it was universally declared that she wasn’t allowed to play unless she explained how the hell she’d done it, with 3D modeling software if necessary

“Nothing in the rules says your limbs have to be attached." Bucky flipped Steve over into the crumpled wreckage of the Twister mat and got him into a half-nelson. “The rules say no knees or elbows on the mat. Did you see my elbow touching the mat? I don’t think so.”

“I never should have made him a removable arm,” Tony said, clawing his way up the couch. He got his chest and one knee onto the cushions and stopped there, letting his other leg dangle. “I don’t understand how he took it off without taking his right hand off of yellow, I  _designed_  that release mechanism, it shouldn’t have been  _possible_. Bruce, you’re the ref, come on, that had to have been out of bounds.”

Bruce grabbed the spinner board from Clint and hid his face behind it, the red pointer drooping towards his chin. "I quit.”

Clint patted Bruce’s shoulder consolingly and raised his phone to get the best angle on the supersoldiers now trying to grind each other’s faces into the carpet. “Best game night ever.”


End file.
